The present invention is related to an audio synchronization method for Bluetooth speakers, which detects and adjusts a plurality of Bluetooth speakers in a predetermined time period to keep the plurality of Bluetooth speakers synchronized.
Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances from devices. Bluetooth is a packed-based protocol with a master-slave structure. When using Bluetooth for data transmission, one of the devices is defined as a master, and the other is defined as a slave. The master and the slave are paired to generate a bond, and a personal area networks is built. In general, a mobile phone would be a master, and a Bluetooth speaker or Bluetooth headset would be a slave. The mobile phone can transmit digital audio data to the Bluetooth speaker or Bluetooth headset to play the audio. The Bluetooth headset can also transmit digital audio data to the mobile phone.